Till death do us part
by Rmeat
Summary: She promised him eternity because one lifetime could not possibly be enough...


**Title**: Till death do us part

**Summery:** She promised him eternity because one lifetime could not possibly be enough...

Edward watches her out of the corner of his eye as he lights the scented candles that he keeps for the days when he and his love have the house for them selves, the family is on an extended hunting trip and he wants to put their limited time alone together to good use.

The candles that he chooses for their night alone, they are the same brand that Renee used when she went through her scented candle obsession when Bella was a small child, the light and the sent does not make much deference to his advance senses, the only thing he smells is freesia and strawberries, the candles only purpose is to hopefully put her to ease, surrounding her with something that is familiar to her, mementos from her human life.

Edward hopes the bedroom smells like her childhood home and that some where deep down she remembers her mother and her father and the live she use to have. His own memories of his human life have faded to almost nothing. He hopes this small act will help Bella remember hers and the way she used to be.

The shadows that the flickering flames are throwing against the bedroom walls are enchanting to his supernatural eyes, turning the normal boring interior of their white room into something magical.

The magical romantic atmosphere that the candles create is no more beautiful in his opinion then how the flames look reflected back to him in her crimson eyes. Giving them a strange lively, almost demonic look, its foreign to Bella's usual angelic face, but it summons feelings within Edward that he has suppressed for all the time he has known Bella, feelings that he knows only she can cause within him.

She is lying totally motionless on the golden comforter. Her eyes are dead, staring at nothing in particular as Edward moves around the room, placing candles on every available surface. Deep down he knows its only in his imagination, but he basks in the feeling of her secretly following him around as he places candles on their dresser

He always thought that he would not be able to stand the loss of her chocolate brown orbs in which he could loose himself in for hours. The red ones are fascinating to him in a different manner, he finds them erotic, he use to think they are only the eye colour of a killer, but Bella can never be called a killer. Her red eyes represent the ferocity and wildness that can only be associated by the females of their kind. Just looking into Bellas new red eyes can make him crazy, seeing proof that the fragile kitty he use to know turn into the fierce lioness that she was always meant to be.

After finishing lighting the candles he retrieves a bag of donated blood from the fridge in the corner of the room. The sent of the red elixir has almost no effect on him, only a small burn, easily ignored as he pores it into a whine glass. The liquid comes out of the plastic in a single thick slow stream as he pushes the bag to get as much of it out as possible.

He lifts the glass to his eyes and stares at the live giving substance, saying a silent thanks to the human that he will probably never meet, for the gift that this person has unknowingly given him and his mate. He will be eternally grateful for the sacrifice.

Turning away from the red liquid he stares at his love instead, lying peacefully on their bed. Vampirism has become her, her skin is now the same pale white as his and brings out her red lips and dark chestnut hair. She is more then what he could ever imagine, eternally beautiful in her frozen state. He always thought that turning Bella would be a crime, turning her into a bloodthirsty monster would mean he would never be able to look at her again

But she is not a blood thirsty monster, she is his snow white.

He sinks into the gold comfiture next to her, looking over her still form. Placing the whine glass on the bed side table he picks up the hair brush in its stead and starts coming through her dark tresses.

Her transformation has turned her beautiful hair into something out of this world. The think soft strands shine in the candle light as Edward tangles his fingers into them, bits of copper and gold highlights that would be unnoticeable to human eyes catch the light of the flames. Edward spends hours coming through her locks. The task seems so personal and loving that he never seems to be able to stop doing it. It has because one of his favourite past times.

After putting the brush down, Edward can't help but comb her hair again with his fingers, revelling in the texture of it

He moves his fingers from her hair to her collarbone tracing its out line through her skin. Her skin has become hard and cold post transformation, but this did not take away from the soft silky feeling it still has under the pads of his fingers.

His hands moves on their own accord to her top, slowly he starts unbuttoning her blouse, revealing more of Bella porcelain skin, he savers the feeling of undressing her, he makes sure to memorise every part of her body, locking it away in his flawless memory

After the last peace of clothing is removed he washes away the dirt of the day with a wet cloth, exploring every part of her body as he does it, the act is sweet ands sensual. After she is cleaned he gently traces his fingers over her jaw line before redressing her. He chooses a pair of royal blue silk pyjamas; it has always been his favourite colour on her.

He collects the glass again, dipping his finger into it as he collects as much blood as possible onto the digit before gently tracing the inside of her bottom lip with the bloody finger. Her body responds to the liquid immediately, her red eyes turns black with the need for more and a soft involuntary hiss irrupts form her. Edward eagerly repeats the process, excited by the way she is reacting to his finger. He slowly feeds her smearing blood on the inside of her lips and on her tongue till the glass is empty.

Blood means so much too them, it is the live giving elixir to their relationship. It is her blood that sang to him and it is through blood that they will be eternally connected to each other. Blood is what brought them together and almost drove them apart for eternity.

He never thought there could be anything worse then seeing Bella bleeding and broken on the dance studios floor But he was wrong. James had nothing on the time when Bella was attack by Jasper. Seeing his mate attack by a psychopathic monster could not compare with seeing her attacked by his bother, a vampire he loved and trusted and could not rip to peaces like he did to James. It was the low point of his existence and he did everything he could to make sure that it would never be repeated that the pain of seeing Bella in distress would never happen again.

But seeing Bella in Italia, in a Castle full of grazed vampires who do not hold to the Cullen code of ethics, who would have loved nothing more then to spill her blood just because they where bored and wanted how he would react, knowing he was out numbered and that was only there because of him was the most painful experience of his existence.

But it proofed to be nothing compared to the cruellest joke that fate could have played on him. He had protected his mate from other vampires, form his own brother even from the most powerful coven in existence, but he could not protect her from herself.

He had always thought that her clumsiness was endearing .Proof of her humanity.

It turns out all that it took was a loose shoelace, and his Bella went tumbling of a cliff. And this time it proved fatal. Brain dead, Carlisle said.

No cognitive response the neurologist agreed.

His Beautiful Bella lying in a hospital bed, staring at him with dead brown eyes and an ash white face. He washes and dresses her and reads to her, Romeo and Juliet, the story did not end like this Romeo met his love in the after live, they are forever together.

But his love is suspended in purgatory and he has no choice but to watch the only thing he can do is take care of her. He would have given anything for her dark eyes to stare at him again for her to smile at him for her to look at him again, for anything.

He listens to the sound of air being forced into her lungs for days on end.

He watches her in her slumber, she does not talk in her sleep anymore. He wishes for any sound to come out of her, but all he hears is the respirator.

His family watches with concern on their faces. They all are all thinking of the solution that could put both of them out of their misery. Esme wants her son back, Jasper wants the pain to stop, Emmet thinks of how awesome Bella would be as a vampire, Rosalie wants everything to go back to the way it was, Alice wants her friend back and Carlisle thinks about how his coven came to be and how well she would fit in. Just one bite and everything would be fixed, they can be together forever.

_This is what she would have wanted Edward, Please Edward, you can have her back, I am so sorry I did not see it coming, What ever you decide son ill support you._ Their thought reassuring him that what wants to do is ok that he is making the right choice. One bite and they will be together forever, she will look at him again and smile as he tells her silly stories form his one hundred year existence. One bite and she will come back to her. 

One bite and nothing changes

Dead brown eyes turn into dead crimson ones

Pale fragile human skin turn into hard pale vampire skin

Respirators are no longer necessary; Bella does not need to breathe anymore

But nothing changes, Bella does not move, she does not talk, she does not look at him, she does not smile at him

He washes her, he dresses her, he feeds her. But hey are in purgatory, separated for all eternity.


End file.
